Games and entertainment devices today are often geared to relatively passive play, requiring only fine motor skills, wherein the user's hands alone direct the course of play. Such games and entertainment devices allow for game play to occur without the player engaging in much body movement, thereby further contributing to maintenance of a sedentary level of activity even when an individual is engaged in play. The design of such games also tends to favor those players whose fine motor skills have fully developed and not yet waned. Thus, when a group that includes individuals of varying levels of fine motor skills, such as a family, is selecting a game to play as a group, such games tend to make for poor choices as they hinder effective competition by those whose fine motor skills are not comparable to others with optimal fine motor skills. Accordingly, there is a need for a game system that potentially can address one or more of the shortcomings of the typical game.